paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Travel at the Philippines: The New Ally Part 1
This is the fourth Part of the Philippine Showcase Characters * From the Previous Parts Story A new Ally It all begin on the Cool Sunday where Ryder and the Pups are walking across the Bay. Marshall sees Andres and Jose Building a small sand Castle along with Alex and Julius. Marshall run towards them but his paw bumped on a rock crashing towards the Castle. The other rushed towards them. When they see Marshall Andres asked "Marshall, Okay ka lang?(Marshall, Are you Okay?)" Marshall said "I'm Good." they gave a laugh. Jose asked Ryder and the Others "What brings you here?" Ryder said that they have a stroll around just as then Alex tells them that he has a Good Friend from the Philippine Isles. Alex tells the story about his friend and his time to meet him. Alex and the Swordsman At the night on his stay at the province on Iloilo he sees Flavio. who practiced swordsmanship. Alex came closer but he senses danger but he didn't notice. just as then an aswang charged towards him but he was saved by Flavio using the Sword of Pure Heart. when 2 aswangs showed up Alex is carried a Bolo which Andres gave him before he travel to stay on the Province. the 4 fought in a decesive duel that leads the death of Aswang. Flavio sees Alex and Flavio tells him "hey, I will teach you how to handle a bolo. By the Way I am the Blacksmith o Ang Panday in these parts, I am Flavio." Alex said "I am Alex Porter of Adventure bay. Thanks for saving me." he replied "Whenever your'e in trouble, just Call for help." Alex said "Wait you know Andres and the Paw Patrol." Flavio said "Long story." Alex agreed and asked him "How do you get this weapon?" Flavio said "I will tell ye at the right time." And the Next day Alex bid farewell to Flavio to return to adventure bay. An Unexpected Visitor While Alex Talked. at the Embassy Flavio arrived to walk towards the Immigration Officer to access his staying Visa for 5 years. when Vicente Enters the Embassy he sees his longtime-friend. he said "Flavio, Is that you?" Flavio turned around and sees Vicente and said "Vicente. Ang tagal na natin hindi nagkita(Vicente, It's been so long)" The two hugged and happy to see each other. And then he asked "Flavio what brings you here?" Flavio replied "I am trying to have a vacation here but for real I heard the rumors of Mayor Humdinger the Prison and Allies with Lizardo to capture Adventure Bay." Vicente said "I will report this to the Paw Patrol and the Paw Katipunan." Flavio asked "wait, the Paw Katipunan is here?" Vicente said "Yes, in fact I am the Sub-Leader and I will Call them." Flavio said "No.... I will report it Myself." Flavio put his case contained his items on the Guest room on the Embassy and he carries his Dagger on the way. The Destined meeting As Flavio walks around the Bay he sees the Paw Patrol and Alex. Flavio yelled and Called "Alex!, Andres!" the two hear it and sees Flavio walked towards them and they runned and hugged him too tight. The Paw Patrol are shocked to see the newcomer. Flavio said "It's been awhile you two, ye haven't changed a bit." Ryder and Chase asked "Who are you?" Flavio said "I am Flavio, I am a member of the Paw Katipunan, and a close mentor to Alex Porter, and I knew ye Ryder, Chase,Marshall,Zuma,Skye, Rocky and Rubble. Alex told me about you." The Pups looked at Alex and said "You know him all along." Alex replied "Yeah, since I stay at his province." Just as then Alex tummy rumbled and tells that he's starving lucky for them Flavio carries a sack of Filipino steam cakes which he cooked before he went towards them. Ryder and the Pups smelled the scent and asked him to have a taste but Flavio said "You can have all of my steam cakes." They all munched up and done in snack. Flavio said to Alex and the Paw Patrol to come with him to the woods. A secret revealed As they arrived on the woods. The Paw patrol which is decked on their mission uniforms, Alex decked on his Scout uniform. Flavio said "You know that Juan is the Guardian of the Iron cross while I am the Famous blacksmith of our country and I received a report that my Arch-Enemy, Lizardo is trying to invade this place along with his allies and Mayor Humdinger escaped by his minions" Ryder said "We must stop them!" Flavio said "You and your allies will beat Mayor Humdinger while I take care of Lizardo." Just as then Flavio shows his dagger. which it expands that turns into a sword. The Pups are wowed. Flavio said "This sword is forged from a fallen metorite." Flavio turned to Ryder and Alex "You 2 shall be trained to be a perfect swordsman." Just as then Ryder and the Pups are Mindlinked and accessed the Iron Cross. which turns to Chase's weapon- The Sword of Bravery, Alex unsheathed his Enchanted bolo carried on his pocket. and A decesive swordfight begins, 2v1. The fight ended at nightfall where Ryder and Alex are caught off Guard and said "Well done, You harnessed your skill as well." Ryder removed his Mindlink with the pups and reverts into his normal form. the Paw Patrol and Alex are tired and decide to take a sleep Flavio said "We need to go back to Town now y'all must sleep and I will tell a story tomorrow." They all boarded on the Paw Patroller and its destination is to the lookout. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story